Sin's Of the Father
by SoFuckinMajor
Summary: Rum Tum is in a bit of a rut and nothing can cheer him up, save for a new she cat that just so happens to be Forest raised. Being from the outside world is a sin she can be forgiven for, her lineage is not. PLZ R&R, I dnt kno if I shld finish this one.


Rum Tum was bored, which wasn't a new circumstance exactly. When you're the play boy of the Jellical's it tends to happen. But not like this, Rum Tum was more then just bored; he was depressed, lethargic even. The Cat was in one hell of a slump and he couldn't find a way out of it. Nothing perked this feline's ears. Not the constant praise of the of the kits and queens, not a pep talk by his best friends Mistoffelees and Ecectra, not even a trip to Bombularina den could cheer him up. Cats started to notice his glum attitude but not many paid much heed… that was until he showed up to a gathering called by his father.

"All right that's it spill!" His brother Munkstrap a grey stripped tom finally asked. Rum Tum just looked at him with a quizzical face. "You've been moping around for weeks, and now all of a sudden you arrive to gatherings? What's wrong?" Rum Tum shared a less then convincing half smile.

"I'm fine bro."

"Don't lie to me Cat! I'm your brother, I know you, and Besides Electra and Misstoffeles are worried about you." Munkstrap protested. Rum Tum huffed; he really didn't want to do this right now. He tossed his most pleading look to his brother. "Fine fine…." Munkstrap defeated, backed off. "Well at least try to put on a happy face for dad. This meeting seems to have him tenser then usual." The brothers took a seat on the hood of an old rusting Buick and waited as Alonzo, Gus, Tumbleburtus, and Jellylorum came and took there seats. When Old Deuteronomy finally emerged from His den the meeting began.

"My friends….as you have most likely already guessed this in not and ordinary meeting." Just then a pair of cats entered the circle.

"This is for elders and officials only twinkle toes get lost." Alonzo hissed at Misstoffeles and his sister, Victoria. Even though The Black magic cat had mated with Alonzo's sister, Jemima there was still a terrible contempt there.

"I was invited mouse brains!" The slender black tom spat back.

"Indeed, I have invited these two because the matter at hand involves them as more then any other cat." Rum Tum sat quietly, paying attention and yet zoned out at the same time.

"Hey Rummy." Mistoffelees greeted as he took a seat next to him on the hood of the old car. "Any idea what this meeting is about? "

"Huh? Oh I don't know." Mistoffelees studied him, he really wished every cat would stop looking at him like he had three ears. "Misto, really? Must you stare at me?"

"I'm sorry…it's just….I'm a little concerned." His searing green eyes swelling with the emotion.

"I'm not a kit! I can take care of myself." Rum Tum's tone was bathed in acid. His friend shifted a little.

"I know, and I apologize." Rum Tum could hear the hurt in his tone and sighed.

"Look I just….I can't tell you what's wrong because I'm not really sure myself." He looked down at his paws as if he was ashamed of his truth. He felt Misto's tail rest of his shoulder and an encouraging smile pass on the cats lips.

"Deuteronomy, please you have us all on edge trying to figure out what this meeting is about, and I for one want to know now." Jellylorum voiced the group's curiosity. There was a murmur of agreement among the cats. The old Cat casted a thought full look and nodded his agreement.

"My friends, as Jellical's there is a code that we all must fallow, a code that we hold high before all things, those that break this law are not welcome here and rarely forgiven….but their young…" Misto's ears perked up with that comment and Rum Tum felt it and knew very well why. His lineage was no secret.

"We all know the Jellical law, what we don't know is your reasoning for giving us this lessons we learned as kits." Gus interrupted.

"That would be me." An unfamiliar meow came from the roof of the Buick That Rum Tum, Munkstrap and Mistoffelees sat upon. All eyes turned to see a small she-cat sitting behind them. The she-cat sat there calmly. Rum Tum's ears perked on sight. She was beautiful, her eyes where Deep green, and her pelt was like that of a tiger with stripes of black, rust orange, and blaze red, her sent was sweet and foreign, it reminded him of the scents from out side the junk yard: the fresh grass at the park, the trees in fall, and the sunrise on the city. He was captivated.

"Who are you?" The toxic tone of Misto's voice pulled him out of his daze. He'd never heard such a sharp tone from his friend.

"At home they call me Blaze Claw, however here, I suppose I'm Roolanza" She dipped her head respectfully. Misto was still on edge and Rum Tum couldn't figure out why.

"What is you purpose here?" Alonzo hissed.

"I seek refuge. Nothing more." Her air was so proud but she looked so young, much younger then how she carried herself.

"What makes you think that we would let you have it. This is Jellical ground…for our clan only." Jellylorum commented

"And that is why I've come to you." Roolanza tilled her head.

"You are an outsider." Munkstrap whose tone was not as harsh but still egde spoke up.

"My mother is Moon claw of the forest cat this is true, but my father is a Jellical cat by blood."

"I knew it!" Misto exploded "I smelled something fowl about her the second I caught her sent."

"It's the same foulness the lumes ever you I'm sure." Her eyes turned harsh and electricity spiked them. It was the same flash that Rum Tum often saw in Misto's eyes when he grew upset or excited. It was then that his jaws dropped open in realization. He hadn't noticed it before but her pelt reminded him of someone, a very infamous some one. "My father is Macavity." The second she said it gasps and murmurs rang through the crowd. Rum Tum, heard everything from outrage to fear, to anger, most of the anger coming from the black cat beside him. Deuteronomy silenced the crowd with a wave of his paw.

"My friends today, I bring you here simply to ask one simple question. Shall we offer this cat sanctuary?"

."Absolutley not!" Misto yowled in out rage, surprising Rum Tum. "She is Macavity's daughter."

"And you are his son!" The she-cat in question spoke. "And she is his kit also."

"I am not his son!" Misto hissed indignantly. "He is a criminal!"

"And he is still my father and yours, and as such I have just as much right to be here as you!" She challenged back now standing. The two stood in a deathly silent moment, both of them pricking the air with electricity.

"She specks the truth." Gus interrupted the glare off. "As much as I myself don't like it, she has a right to be here." Misto mouth gaped open.

"You must be joking." Alonzo Cried. "How can we let her in our home? She smells of Macavity, How can we trust her. How do we know she's not in alliance with him now?" It was rare case when the two Alonzo and Misto every agreed on anything.

"He's right…We can't" Jellylorum hissed. The Queen stared down at the young She-cat.

"So you would just leave one of your own out in the cold? I have no where else to go." Roolanza protested.

"One of us?" Tumbleburtus sneered. "You are a half blood a mutt."

"But she's still Blood." Munkstrap commented.

"Are you suggesting? We let this…rouge into our home?" Jellylorum asked.

"I'm suggesting…we give her a chance." Munkstrap reasoned. "She is blood, and I is written that all Jellical's will have refuge in the land of there kin."

"I agree with my son." At that moment Rum Tum had never loved his father and brother the way he did then.

"I will not have her roam free with my daughters Kits still so helpless!" Jellylorum's proud face had a look of Disgust on it.

"What am I gonna do eat them?" The young she-cat spat with a roll of her eyes.

"I Still Say we can't trust her." Alonzo grumbled.

"And I agree…" For the frist time since she had arrived at the gathering. Victoria an all white she-cat and Misto's sister, spoke up her voice soft and sweet. "But she is kin, and we can't leave her. She can stay with me." Roolanza looked at her sister and the both half smiled.

" Absolutly not!" Misto protested. "I will not have me sister be left alone with this…this…wild cat. She is half tribe cat that alone makes her to dangerous." The argument continued. Over the roar of meows Rum Tum's attention turned to Roolanza, who as engaged in the argument. She had fire, spunk, flare, and courage. Rum could tell she would be a hand full… a challenge. He liked challenges.

"She can stay with me" The words leaked from Rum's mouth softly but the still caught the attention of the other cats. The all looked at him. "My den is in the middle of the yard, not near any fences so if she tries to contacted her father I'll know, I'm twice her size so she won't over power me. It only makes sense." Rum Tum played of his eagerness to take in the young she cat with, logic. Deuteronomy looked at his son for a while, then looked at his other. Munkstrap was studying the tom as well. After a while the two connected eyes and Munkstrap gave his father a stubble nod.

"Very well..it is decided she will stay with My son Rum Tum Tugger…"

"Are you insane?" Misto hissed.

"Does any one else smell 'bad idea' all over this?" Tumbletrus whispered. Rum Tum really didn't care. All he could think about was that fact that he got to have her tonight.

"You must stay in my son's care at all times." His father meowed sternly at Roolanza. "I would be best if you only leave his den when escorted by another male cat. Understood?" Roolanza's eye flashed with annoyance and anger as she looked out at the other cats.

"Yes, I understand…I come for help and I end up a prisoner." She sighed harshly.

"Rum, maybe you should take her now." Munkstrap suggested. A moment alone with her? Munkstrap really was a n amazing big brother. Rum Tum Stood.

"Females first." He smiled. In two grateful bounds she was down on the floor. Rum Tum fallowed after her.

Roolanza could feel the heated eye fallowing her out of the meeting. It made her shiver, and want to crawl away but she would not allow it.

"Roolanza is it." The tom who had agreed to take her in padded by her side.

"Call me Roo." She said not bothering to look up.

"Well I'm Rum Tum Tugger, friends call me Rum, she-cats call me Tugger." He purred confidently. Great, Roo thought I get the playboy. She smirked to herself.

"Well, my friends called me Blaze."

"So Blaze…look It's a little early for me to be…going in…wanna tour?" Roo's eye sprked and she stopped walking.

"A Tour?" She thought maybe she misheard him.

"I mean unless you wanna just sit in my den, I'm sure we could find ….something to do in there." A sinfull grin caught the toms lips. Oooo a Play boy with a rebellious streak, on second thought this might work out. She thought. She suntered up to him and eyes him, circling him slowly. She ran her tail up his spin and watched his shiver at the touch.

"Okay…gimme the tour Tugs" She purred. And took a few steps ahead. He smiled and shook him self. God did that feel good.

"Alright, let's go find some trouble."

.


End file.
